


in a crown of daisies

by broody_crow (dr_crow)



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Set after 1x10, and, murder nugget, smooth talking southern gentlewoman, this took a completely different turn than i had expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_crow/pseuds/broody_crow
Summary: " “I’m sorry.”[...]Raelle laughed. It was low, self-deprecating, sardonic, and it hurt to hear it. She had leaned with her back to the bed, absentmindedly picking at the small cuts that still adorned her arms and her legs, only a few inches apart from Scylla’s thigh.“Me too. And I should hate you.” "
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	in a crown of daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up almost all night to write this and I think it's one of the stories I wrote that I appreciate most. That being said, enjoy it!
> 
> disclaimer: no beta, no spell check!

“I can’t even stand to look at you, right now. Leave me alone, Scylla.”

Raelle was facing away from her, shoulders hunched, her hands resting on a small table, gripping the edges so tightly her knuckles turned white. The tension in her arms, almost shaking with the effort – either to keep the distance or to prevent herself from lunging at Scylla – let on the emotional distraught Raelle had become. 

Scylla stood there, by the door, biting her lip and holding back the tears she was sure would lull her to her sleep later on. Sleep that didn’t come easy. Not since she and Raelle spent their last night together. She closed her eyes, nodding mostly to herself, turning to the stairs for the upper floor. She didn’t miss the subtle, broken sobs or the way her heart twisted and shattered until what was left was a giant gaping hole in her chest. 

Scylla cried. Cried until she had no tears left to shed, even if the pain she felt inside seemed to tell otherwise. She had sat in a corner of the room, by the window, the moon her only source of light. With her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, she stared at the small gift Raelle had made for her not so long ago. 

It seemed to mock her, the shine of the light giving it a sinister glint, almost a specter of what it once was. Someone had left it in her room, around the time the house became the operative base of the army and the spree. She didn’t question it, nor did she dare to mention it to anybody. Maybe it was selfish, but it was the only piece of love she still had of Raelle, and she wasn’t about to lose it. Not again. 

Scylla believed the gentle knock on her door and the feeble “Can I come in?” that followed, to be fruits of her imagination, until the door opened and Raelle pushed through, looking every bit of exhausted as she could. She wasn’t wearing the uniform anymore, and Scylla couldn’t help but notice how younger – how innocent – she appeared. 

Scylla was still on the floor when Raelle approached her. She didn’t make a sound, feet padding through the room so easily one could have believed it was hers. Raelle had dark circles under her eyes, the blue of them flickering in the moonlight. She sat down beside her, maintaining a distance, but at the same time being closer than ever.

“I’m sorry.”

Scylla spoke first, her hands twisting around one another, then playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She didn’t want to look at Raelle. Didn’t want to see the anger, the sadness, or the betrayal she would find her. She chose instead to focus on the good things, the ones she remembered. The ones she would never forget. The way Raelle’s eyes would twinkle with mischief at the perspective of spending time together. Or the times she would flash her a bright smile, and give her a kiss when she was proud of Scylla. Or the nights when her smirks couldn’t have been any softer, and her caresses any harsher.

Raelle laughed. It was low, self-deprecating, sardonic, and it hurt to hear it. She had leaned with her back to the bed, absentmindedly picking at the small cuts that still adorned her arms and her legs, only a few inches apart from Scylla’s thigh. 

“Me too. And I should hate you.”

Scylla closed her eyes. New, fresh tears trickled down her cheeks, wetting her lips and her t-shirt as she made no move to stop them. It was all too painful. 

“I should hate you. But I can’t, Scyl. I can’t and it’s driving me insane. And it doesn’t matter how many times I tell myself to stop, because I can’t go through that again!” 

Raelle had gotten up, frantically pacing the room, expression wild and frightened, like an animal in a cage. And Scylla was her captor. Scylla stood up, too. 

“Raelle, stop.” It was the first time in a while Scylla let herself say her name and it burned her throat and her lungs and her heart to speak it. She willed her voice to be strong, knowing she would fail the moment Raelle’s eyes laid on her. “You’ll wake everyone.”

Raelle scoffed, walking up to her a second later. This close, she could smell Raelle’s scent, the one she had started to call home even after only a few months together. She found herself engulfed by it, striving to thread her hair in Raelle’s hair and burrow her face in the crook of her neck. 

“That’s not really the problem right now. You know what? Forget it. Forget I said everything. It’s pointless and we can go back to ignoring each other. Goodnight.”

Scylla reached for her wrist the instant Raelle made for the door. She couldn’t let her go away. Not when she had the chance to explain herself. Touching her felt like hot fire burning under her hand, but for the life of her, she would not let go. 

Raelle had turned to her, a questioning look on her face, eyes shifting between the hold and Scylla’s face. And she hadn’t yanked her hand away, even though the grip was loose. 

“We can’t go back, Raelle. _I can’t._ ”

Raelle kissed her.

It wasn’t gentle, or slow. It was raw. It was lips, tongues, and teeth clashing together, a mess that was all kinds of right at that moment. Scylla wove her hands in Raelle’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer, bodies flush against one another, a sigh leaving her mouth as she broke the kiss to breathe. She could feel Raelle’s hands on her body, trying to be everywhere at once. 

Raelle didn’t stop, brushing down her jaw with feather-light kisses, reaching a spot below her ear. She nibbled the soft skin there, Scylla’s hands spasming with the sudden sensation, pulling Raelle’s hair. Scylla whimpered, as Raelle sucked and licked until she was certain there would be a mark there. 

Scylla watched her tilt back, eyes focusing on her work. Pupils blown out, tangled hair and struggling to catch her breath, Scylla wasn’t sure she had ever seen someone as beautiful. As Raelle leaned in for another kiss, Scylla turned her head, feeling her lips land on her cheek. 

“Why?”

“I need you, Scyl.”

There was no hesitation in Raelle’s words, whispered lightly to Scylla’s ear, as her forehead rested on her shoulder, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Scylla in every way. Scylla had wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly, leaving a few tender kisses down the slope of her neck to the shoulder left bare by the t-shirt. 

_I love you,_ Scylla bit her tongue and didn’t let the words escape her mouth. It pained her to do so, but having Raelle in her arms again was almost too good to be true, and she didn’t want to lose it. Scylla became selfish when it came to loving Raelle, she had come to terms with it. 

“Okay?”

Raelle’s hopeful expression and her eyes, kind but heavy-lidded with lust – and maybe, only maybe, love – had her heart beating twice as fast, her breath hitching in her throat, as she nodded, not yet able to speak without saying those words. 

The kiss that came after was more languid, mellow even, but just as passionate. They both tasted salt, as tears spilled freely and hands roamed their bodies, seeking pleasure and offering comfort. Scylla sucked on Raelle’s lip, eliciting a deep moan, almost a growl, from Raelle’s throat. 

Just like that, their motions picked up in speed, Raelle’s hands wandering beneath Scylla’s t-shirt, brushing the sides of her breasts without encountering any resistance. Raelle groaned, swiping her thumbs over Scylla’s nipples, covering them with her hands seconds after, feeling them harden as Scylla’s whimpers and moans got more frequent. 

Scylla lifted her arms at Raelle’s request, as Raelle yanks her t-shirt over her head, throwing it in a corner of the room. The moon is still up in the night sky, its bright light shining on Scylla’s pale skin, and everything about her screamed angel, right now. At least, that’s what Raelle murmured as she kissed her yet again, leading her to the bed. 

They fell to the bed, a tangle of limbs, sheets, and clothes. Raelle’s lips were everywhere on Scylla’s body, her warm tongue lavishing her neck, her chest and her abdomen, grazing with her teeth the taut, tense muscles. Raelle’s hands skimmed over Scylla’s breasts, then her sides, settling low on her hips, as her lips reached her hipbone. 

Raelle bit the skin, soothing it with her tongue shortly after, a red bruise forming below Scylla’s eyes, as she squirmed under Raelle’s body, aching and wet. She felt the heat pool low in her stomach, the burning need her only thought, second only to her love for Raelle. 

Scylla pushed on her shoulders, willing her to go lower, where she craved contact the most. Raelle obliged, tracing with her lips the length between her hips and her shorts, licking across the hem of the garment. She took them off, kissing every inch of her she revealed. Scylla writhed under her mouth, muffling her cries with her own hand. 

Raelle flung her shorts towards the floor, staring intently at the damp spot between her legs. Scylla tried to close her legs, but Raelle stopped her, stroking her from above the panties with a finger. Scylla moaned, the lewd sound making Raelle shiver. She bent down, kissing Scylla’s inner thigh and hearing her curse under her breath.

The heady scent of her overwhelmed Raelle, beckoning her closer, until she couldn’t resist the urge anymore, hastily pulling the panties down her legs and tasting Scylla in the most intimate way she knew. It was everything she remembered and more, and Raelle couldn’t help herself, as she brought Scylla’s legs over her shoulders and slid her arms over her hips to keep her still. She gave in. 

Scylla grasped at the sheets, jolts of pleasure lighting her every nerve on fire. She dug her heels on the small of Raelle’s back, hearing a grunt in response. The vibrations and the wave of bliss that followed, made her toes curl and her thighs clench, trapping Raelle between them. 

One of Raelle’s hands scraped past the glistening curls, tickling the skin of her thighs and rubbing and teasing between her folds. Scylla whined, the sound muffled by Raelle’s lips as they kissed and moaned into each other’s mouth. The kiss wasn’t a kiss anymore, foreheads touching as both Raelle and Scylla panted, the room otherwise silent but for the slick movements of Raelle’s hand between Scylla’s legs. 

Scylla bit her lip, breathing through her nose, as Raelle was everywhere. Sucking marks on her neck, on her collarbones. Hand on her breast, kneading and pinching ever so slightly, keeping her on the edge. Scylla’s eyes focused on where Raelle’s fingers were thrusting inside of her, her wetness coating Raelle’s hand. She moaned at the sight, letting her head fall back, exposing her neck to Raelle’s sweet torture.

“Raelle- Rae, please…”

Raelle looked at her, her cheeks flushed, beads of sweat running down the base of her hairline, eyes glassy with pleasure and unshed tears. Scylla’s hands were on her shoulders, gripping as they rocked back and forth in rhythm with Raelle’s thrusts. 

“Rae, please, goddess. Please.”

Raelle bent over, the speed of her fingers increasing, as her thumb started rubbing where Scylla needed her the most. She curled them inside of her, feeling Scylla spasm around her, beneath her. Everywhere. 

“I love you.”

Scylla cried out, almost sobbing at the surge of power that stemmed from between her legs, flowing through her body, setting her whole soul alight. She arched, her muscles straining with the effort, before she collapsed to the bed, spent.

Raelle laid next to her kissing her shoulder, and her chest, as a hand caressed her body lightly. Scylla turned to her then, pushing back the few strands of hair that clung to her forehead, her fingers then tracing the sharp line of her jaw. Scylla cupped her cheek, bringing herself close enough for their noses to touch. 

“I love you, too. And I know we’re still far from being ‘okay’. But I want to. I want to be with you, because being apart… I lost a part of me when I lost you, Rae. I can’t lose you, again.”

Raelle kissed her forehead, lingering for a few seconds. She hugged her, relief calming her inner turmoil, as she grazed Scylla’s back, idly stroking over the spot she knew Scylla’s witchmark shone brightly. Scylla shuddered between her arms, leaving kisses on the curve of her neck. 

“We’ll work on it. Together. I can’t lose you, either.”

They kissed again, and this time it was lazy, more peaceful, full of unsaid words and love. Raelle shrugged off her bra, sighing as Scylla’s cold hands played with her breasts, the contrast with her hot skin making her twist in arousal. She urged Scylla’s hands downward, past her shorts.

Scylla didn’t waste time, setting a fast pace and circling the tight bundle of nerves she found with ease. She looked Raelle in the eyes, cradling her face with one hand, watching her rapidly reaching her peak. She was close, Scylla could tell, quivering around her as she pushed two fingers in. 

Raelle had closed her eyes shut, one of her hands holding on to Scylla’s arm, the other grasping at the sheets bunched around their waists. Scylla kissed her, sucking on her tongue, and then her lips, swallowing her moans, until she came. Fast. Mind-blowing. The power coursing through her veins. Her breath catching in her throat as Scylla’s wet fingers made contact with her witchmark, glowing in the dark room. 

Scylla brought them to her lips, licking them clean with a wicked glint in her eyes. She moaned at the taste, ignoring Raelle’s half-hearted eye roll. Raelle swatted her hand away, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed and cuddled, as the first rays of light brightened the room. 

Scylla had her back to Raelle, Raelle’s arm slung across her stomach, as she felt her nuzzling the back of her neck. She smiled, peppering Raelle’s hand with kisses until Raelle was chuckling. They had snuggled under the blankets, unwilling to part for even just a night. 

“I love you, Rae.”

“I love you too, Scyl.”


End file.
